Perseus's Adventure at Medusa's lair
by KitkatMoon
Summary: This is a writing based off of the original myths, Perseus, son of Zeus, and a twist on what happens in Medusa's lair. Instead of killing her in her sleep. . . One-shot. Rated T for Language and some violence.


**AN: R & R please, I'd like to know how I did. (You'll need to know the basics of Perseus (son of Zeus) story to completely understand it)This is just a writing assignment for me. **

_I'll show Polydectes, _**Smash! **_Oh Hades! _One of the Statues near by fell as Perseus was too occupied in his thoughts to see that he bumped into the foot of a little girl running with her foot outstretched. He was originally sneaking up on Medusa while she slept on a big mossy surfaced rock.

"What was that?" a tried voice said from farther away. _Oh no, Medusa's two sister's! _Medusa looked up and stared at the place Perseus was standing, fortunately he raised the shield Athena gave me and hid with me eyes tightly closed behind it forgetting he was wearing the helm of darkness.

"A statue broke," Medusa said with a slight disappointed sigh, "it was wobbly in the first place. Stupid girl was running away while looking back when she woke up after washing up on this Island." Medusa started to put her head down when her snakes in her hair started hissing. "My snakes tell me someone is here Sisters, wake up!" Perseus finally unfroze from where he was, 10 feet away from her. As Medusa's sisters woke up fully, they went to Medusa and looked around. Perseus, with eyes still shut and shield up, invisibly stood up and did a quick mental prep for battle. _What am I going to do? Maybe I could sneak up behind Medusa and behead her quickly, yah, that works!_ _**Ssssssssssssss**_**.** The snakes on all three heads hissed and pointed in his direction "Come on out now, no point in hiding." Medusa said as the sisters split up to go on both sides of me. _Dam Hades._ Quickly thinking he scooted under the arms of a couple that was holding hands, _probably came to the island for a good time, stupid mortals._ He then tried to get behind Medusa, but she sensed him. The sister's were at the spot he was originally letting their hair snakes get the smell. _Medusa has sharper senses than I thought. _He jumped forward, because he was walking backward only seeing where he was going through his shield, and missed the calculated swipe from Medusa as she sliced her claws through open air. The sisters immediately ran towards Medusa and flanked her. Through the shield he saw some their terrible snake filled heads looking straight at him. _Fuck_.

"Show yourself now coward and face us! Who are you?" Screamed one of the ugly sisters. Perseus got fired up at that, _I'm the Son of Zeus, they should know who kills them!_ Letting his ego get the better of him he took of the helm of darkness and presented himself back facing them, but staring at them pretending to be fearless.

"I am Perseus, Son of Zeus and have come take Medusa's head as a trophy." He showed the sickle he had gotten from Hermes and decided on limb to jump into battle. _I can't really sneak up on them anyways awake with their snake senses._ He focused on getting some lightning clouds coming as one of the sisters lunged at him first. He closed his eyes and did a 360 with the sickle and felt one snake leave a bite on his face before dissipated into dust. Medusa and the last sister became enrage and let out a giant roar while their snakes hissed angrily at him and both attacked as one. That's when he put Hermes second gift into use. As quick as possible he ran and did a high jump off of a statue of what seemed like a foolish mortal trying to kill Medusa. The flying sandals kicked in as he adjusted Athena's shield to see what was down there, _don't want to take the change of looking into her eyes._

From this aerial point he saw about three dozen statutes surrounding and around the area, some looked like they were moved. Medusa and her sister looked positively livid and furious with their snakes slithering on their heads madly. Perseus stayed up there for about two minutes to gather the energy he could to blast them with some lightning. When he felt ready he looked back through the shield only to see Medusa missing and the other sister thinking madly, assumingly on how to get revenge. Perseus had already had my lighting ready to go so he decided to shoot that sister too. Just as he released the energy he felt a pain coming from my side and saw knife through it. The lightning did manage to reach its target with a loud **Clap**, but he fell to the ground five feet away from Medusa.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WELP! I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Medusa roared as she grabbed Perseus before he could react from the fall. She pinned him down to the ground. Shield separated from me a couple feet away. The sickle left his grasp a couple inches away. Medusa in full rage. He felt some claws dig into his torso as he reached desperately for the sickle a few more inches away. Medusa's snakes bit at his face as he reached out more wildly in search on the sickle. One more inch from him.

"Why don't you open those eyes of yours now, less pain," Medusa said in a sickly sweet persuading voice, one inch from my face. As he kept his eyes closed, avoiding temptation, he finally felt the hilt of the sickle. "Less pai—" He managed to wrap the sickle under her neck and ripped her head right off her body.

He felt terrible. He had snakebites all of over his face and those claws were painful, but no fatal damage. The knife wound was fortunately one a flesh wound. He lay there for a while recovering, still with his eyes closed. After a while he stood up and used a magical bag to put Medusa's head in, while looking at the sky, thanking his father he was alive along the way. He found some ambrosia in a stash of things that Medusa had collected from people she turned to statues and ate a little, healing all of his wounds pretty well.

While he was flying away in Hermes's flying sandals from the Island, he was thinking if thing could have gone smother if he was thinking clearly and avoided that running girl's statue all together. Maybe he could have just cut her head in her sleep and escaped then. It sure could have saved him a lot of trouble. And injuries. _Now I have to get back to Polydectes and show him the head._

The End


End file.
